Pokemon: A parallel world and a new adventure
by usocake
Summary: A pokemon world which is slightly different to the usual pokemon


Hey guys this is my first story so please review and give any compliments and criticism you might have ^_^ As a brief explanation for this story people do not own or train pokemon, instead a pokemon trains a person to mimic its abilities dubbed a **Monomaneshi**. Chapter 1.

It was just another morning in Sinnoh. The sun was out yet still slightly covered by the great giant landmark known as Mount Coronet giving a slight shade over most of the region. The wind was calm yet carried a small chill from up north at Snowpoint city. It was on this particular day that a man emerged out from the Wayward cave beneath the cycling road. He was an average heighted person, with shoulder length black hair which was scruffy with no obvious attempts to tidy it. His clothes were torn in many places but were once a set of light blue jeans, an unbuttoned short sleeve shirt which was the same colour as the ocean containing underneath it a plain white T-shirt. His eyes were a shade of grey mixed with blue. He stretched his arms up in the air and yawned with his mouth wide open forgetting to cover his mouth as per taught as manners. He then chuckled.

"Ha ha not long now before I become a champion!" He spoke in a voice that was not loud enough to be shouting but not quiet enough to be talking normally. He felt a grip on his leg. He looked down to find a small male Gible clung onto his right leg. He smiled then turned and crouched. "I know, I'm going to miss you too". The Gible jumped into his arms with slight tears in its eyes. The man wrapped his arms round the Gible for a short while before gently pulling it off and placing it back on the ground. "Don't worry I will visit when I become a champion" he said with a confident grin.

A small noise came from the cave. The man looked up to see some pokemon stood at the entrance. Among these pokemon were a couple other Gibles, a Geodude, A Bronzor and quite a few Zubat. At the back of the pack of pokemon was a Garchomp. He man stood back up and placed his hands at his sides. "Don't you fret master I will make you proud" he spoke in a respectful voice to the Garchomp. The Garchomp simply nodded. Once again the man turned round though this time bagan to run in the opposite direction of the cave. As he got a fair distance he turned his head sideways while still running and waved back at the pokemon.

After Wayward cave was no longer in sight, the man stopped. He spun round slightly and faced a giant pillar. "Hmmm, climbing up there would be faster" he thought to himself as he stepped back a little bit. He then gently pushed off the ground with his feet, yet the height obtained from this small jump was abnormal as he had reached half way up the pillar before he gripped onto it. Wrapping his legs and arms round the pillar, he shuffled his way to the top and climbing over the ledge. For a moment he felt proud of himself for coming up with such a fantastic idea, however this moment was cut short as he gasped before quickly sidestepping as a cyclist sped right past him.

"Moron!" came a voice from behind him, presumably from the cyclist that just past him. However the man did not notice this as he was too busy dodging the many cyclists coming up and down the road. Unable to dodge every single bicycle he was eventually run over. In an instant he fell flat on the floor. "You idiot!" he heard as a girl stood over him. "You wrecked my bike! Now you are going to pay to fix it." At the instant he heard pay the man jumped back onto his feet. He looked at the girl. Her hair was orange mixed with which reached down to her chin and wearing a jacket of which underneath was a swimsuit. Though her hand was reached out he was more focused on why she was wearing a swimsuit. She coughed on purpose to give the man a hint to pay her. Finally realising what she was after he ran at extreme speed up the cycling road "Sorry!" he shouted with a hint of shame and fear in voice. The girl sighed while pulling her bicycle upright. It was wonky and had dents in, but she was still able to ride it.

The man finally stopped running when he reached Eterna city. It was already evening with the sun setting over in the west. Realising he was hungry, he entered the nearby mart for something to eat. Inside there was an elderly woman at the counter with three men appearing to be in their early twenties leaning over the counter. Each man had a nose and ear piercing and had mohawks. Even their clothing was exactly the same, all three wearing a black trenchcoat, black leather trousers and steel toe-cap boots. The only difference between them was the colour of the mohawks, one being green, another red and the third blue. "C'mon old lady, you know what happens when you don't pay" the green one spoke in a voice that would remind one of a Ekans. "Yeah you remember the boss is a Monomaneshi, so you know what he can do to you and this shop" he blue sniggered. The red one kicked over a stack of merchandise next to the counter before speaking. "The boss runs this town so no one will help you if you refuse". His tone of voice was darker than the other two men. The woman didn't say anything, all she could do was shake as she was frozen to the spot out of fear. The black haired man had had enough, with blinding speed he dashed behind the three men and all at once tossed the three of them out of the shop and into a brick wall. He stepped out the shop silently though an aura of rage emanated from him. Panicking the three men ran off in their bloody state. "Just wait till our boss hears of this!" the blue one shouted though slightly difficult to understand as his left cheek had swollen terribly.

The man simply snorted before turning round to find the elderly woman stood there. "Thank you so much" she said as she bowed. "It was nothing" he said, the once angry aura had disappeared just as if it had never been there. "but it was, how can I ever repay you?" she said and began to think. "No need" he responded before his stomach gurgled. The woman chuckled. "At least let me treat to dinner". Too embarrassed to refuse, the man agreed and followed the elderly woman up the stairs behind the shop counter which lead upstairs which turned out to be her home. The man looked round. The second floor was relatively small, The kitchen and dining room were a single room. Across the room were three doors, the left being open showing a small bathroom, the other two shut so it was impossible so see what was in there. He then took a seat at a square table next to the kitchen. The elderly woman passed to him a cup of tea. "Please wait a little bit it will be cooked shortly". She said before turning back to the kitchen. When she was half way there she stopped and turned again facing the man. "I just noticed I don't know your name, mine is Katherine Golby, what is yours?" "Ejder Cardian" the man replied. "Oh that doesn't sound like a name you would hear in Sinnoh, I'm guessing you aren't from around here". Ejder smiled "no I'm native to Johto, say what were those guys doing at your store?" Katherine sighed and did not speak for a moment. She turned and faced the meal still cooking before speaking. "They are part of a gang whose leader is a Monomaneshi, they terrorise the town, forcing us to pay them protection money and taking whatever they want. Since their leader is a Monomaneshi we cannot fight against him and hope to win." She said in a voice filled with sadness. Ejder was confused "where is this towns Gym leader? Isn't it one of their jobs to stop this stuff happening?" Katherine spoke again "She's not here, all the gym leaders have been called to the battle frontier for a meeting. That gang took up residence here the second she left so they know she is-"A crash came from outside.

A tall muscular man with obvious a large beer belly stood outside. He had short spiky purple hair, a white sleeveless shirt, black trench coat, black leather trousers with rips at the knees and sandals. All his clothes were too small for him, his belly clearly exposed and belt buckle strained. Behind him were at least twenty men among them the three from earlier. All were wearing similar clothing and had strange colour hair. Ejder walked down the stairs and stepped outside in front of the oversized man. "Oh no" the woman said as she shivered. She had remained upstairs as she knew who this large man was. The large man grinned as he looked upon Ejder. "I am impressed, you came out without me even asking, how brave you are facing death". "Wha?" replied Ejder in confusion. "Oh so you don't know who I am, I am the leader of the Mach gang the MACH KING! I run this town and you attacked my boys. This you will die for". Ejder said nothing and just stood there. The Mach King grinned as his arms turned purple with red lines highlighting the spots where large amounts of muscle. "Take this!" He swung his right arm at Ejder. At the very last Ejder raised his arm. The punch landed at full force. The impact had caused dust to rise and cracks in the ground to form. As the dust cleared the Mach king stared in shock. Out of Ejder's arm blocking his fist was a blade, exactly like those found on Garchomp. Ejder pushed the Mach king back with ease. "You think you are the only Monomaneshi?" said Ejder with once again the aura of anger he had before. He hadn't noticed but his white shirt had ripped from the sheer force of the wind, exposing a star tattoo on his chest. "I am Ejder Cardian, Monomaneshi of the Garchomp and I am going to send you out of this town in pieces!"

I added a little reference in here. Its likely to be done badly so if you don't notice its more likely me doing it badly ^_^


End file.
